I Think I'm Going to Do It
by proud shipper
Summary: [THE MELANCHOLY OF SUZUMIYA HARUHI] [ONE SHOT?] We need a Haruhi catagory! SUMMARY: What happens when Itsuki tells Kyon he wants to ask Haruhi out? Does Itsuki actually do it? How does Kyon feel? I'm not sure if I could continue. Implied HaruhiXKyon. R&R!


Hey guys. After working on so many Haruhi fan fics, and never posting them up, I've decided to post this one. It's kinda short, and I think I might want to re-do it in the very near future (I feel it lacks detail), but for now I'll let you guys read it. Tell me what you think. Honest opinions please, but nothing too harsh. I'm only human! Oh, and all the things in italics are Kyon's thoughts, except when used in dialouge. :D Thanks for reading.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Haruhi Suzumiya. She owns me.

* * *

**I Think I'm Going to Do It.**

"I think I'm going to do it," Itsuki said, gazing out the clubroom window.

"Do what?" Kyon asked, not bothering to look up from his magazine.

"Ask her out."

"Ask who out?" _Stop being so damn mysterious. It's pissing me off_.

"Haruhi."

"What?" Kyon said, finally looking up at Itsuki in shock. Itsuki looked away from the clear blue sky outside, to Kyon's widened eyes.

"I said I think I'm going to ask Haruhi out."

"Don't be a smart ass. I ment "why"!"

"I've always kinda wanted to. She's a very beautiful and feisty girl after all."

"Well, you can't ask her out!" Kyon said, angrily.

"Why no-" Itsuki started to say.

"Are you feeling ok?" Kyon continued, not carring if he cut Itsuki off.

"Yeah," Itsuki replied. "I'm fine."

"Ya sure?" Kyon asked, again.

"Yes. Why do you care so much?"

"Because," Kyon said. "There is no way anyone would want to date that train wreak! More or less any one of us. We _know _what she can do. Is this some sort of joke?"

"Is it so hard to believe that I might actually like her, and that I would like to take her out?" Itsuki asked innocently.

"You want the truth? Yes, yes it is." _Even though in that one universe..._

"Ah fine. You got me," Itsuki said with a smile. "I just wanted to test out my theory."

"What theory?" Kyon asked, eyebrows raised.

"Oh nothing," Itsuki said with another smile.

"Itsuki..." Kyon said. _Why do you do this to me? Do you like to make my life a painful one? Oh. Wait. That's Haruhi's job._

"Really, it's nothing."

"Yeah, well, it better be."

"I just wanted to see if you go angry."

"Angry?" Kyon asked. "Why would I get angry? I wasn't angry."

"Really? Beacuse you seemed a little bit angry," Itsuki said.

"Well, I wasn't," Kyon said, annoyed. He went back to looking at his magazine.

"So it would be ok if I asked her out?" Itsuki said, looking at Kyon.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Kyon asked, flipping a page.

"Just wondering," Itsuki said, looking out the window again.

There was a couple of minutes of scilence, and then Haruhi burst through the door with a red plastic bag in her hand. "Everyone! Your Brigade Chief is here!" She looked around and became dissapointed when she saw it was just Itsuki and Kyon sitting at the table. "Where's Mikuru? And Yuki?"

"They both had to go home," Itsuki explain. "Their parents wanted to talk to them about something important for school."

_Psh. Yeah. Data Intergraded Whatsits, and Time Traveler Agencies or whatever are really concerned about regular high school._

"Aww," Haruhi whined. "Ok. I was going to let Yuki try on this librarian uniform, ya know, to give her a chance to cosplay-"

_Librarians have uniforms?_

"-But since she's not here, I guess I can't." She sat behind her desk, turned on the computer, and sighed as she searched through it.

"Haruhi," Kyon heard Itsuki say. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

Kyon's head shot up from his magazine. _What? He's not gonna-_

"What is it?" Haruhi asked.

"I was wonderig if you would..."

_What?! He is! That Bastard!_ Kyon looked at Haruhi and was about to say something, when-

"-help me with my math homework tomorrow after school? I've been having some trouble."

Haruhi looked up from the computer screen. "Sure." She turned back to the computer and shut it off.

"Great," Itsuki replied. Kyon let out a deep breath that could be barely heard.

Haruhi got up and picked up her stuff saying, "I'm gonna go. You guys are boring."

_And Mikuru and Yuki arn't?_

"See ya."

"Bye," Itsuki said with a smile as Haruhi closed the door. He turned to look at Kyon with the same smile. "Scared you, didn't I?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kyon said, looking intently at his magazine.

"I saw you as I was about to ask Haruhi. You were going to say something."

"You must have been seeing thigs," Kyon said. _Damn you, Itsuki_.

"Well, don't worry," Itsuki said, picking up his stuff and heading towards the door. "I wouldn't ask her. She'd say no. She has you."

"What are you talking about?" Kyon said, looking up from his magazine.

"Bye," Itsuki said cheerfully. and went out the door.

Kyon closed his magazine, and stood up. He gathered his own things and went out the door to try and follow Itsuki, but when he looked, he was no longer there. He gave up and went home. _Why did I care so much?_

The entire time as he was walking home, he couldn't get what Itsuki said out of his head.


End file.
